world_of_tanksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
ErfahrungspunkteundCredits
Gaining experience and credits is one of your primary goals in World of Tanks. Experience is used to research new modules and tanks and to progress your crew, while credits can be used to pay for new modules and tanks, equipment, consumables and ammunition, crew training/retraining as well as temporary camouflage patterns. Tank Experience and Credits Experience and credits are gained in all game modes except training battles for the following actions: During the battle: ... XP awarded? Credits awarded? Joining a battle No Fixed amount scaling with player's tank tier Spotting an enemy tank for the first time Flat bonus per detected tank, double per detected SPG Flat bonus per detected tank, double per detected SPG Damaging enemies you are spotting yourself Per point of damage, modified by victim's tank type and tank tier compared to your own (damaging higher tiers pays more). All damage counts, whether caused by direct hits, splash damage, ramming, fire or ammo-rack explosion. Per point of damage Damaging enemies that are not lit up at all Per point of damage Damaging enemies that your team is spotting, but not yourself 50% of the above Damage done to targets you are spotting yourself, by tanks who are not spotting them themselves 50% of what your team member doing the damage earned, divided by the number of team members spotting the target Same reward as the team member doing the damage earned, divided by number of tanks spotting the target Inflicting critical (module/crew) damage This means destroying an enemy tank's module (only damaging it is not enough), or killing their crew. Flat bonus depending on the tier of the target compared to yours, whether caused by direct hits, splash damage, ramming, fire or ammo-rack explosion. Light tanks receive a bonus for critical damage inflicted to heavy tanks. In all cases, only the first critical destruction counts (or second, in case a repair/first aid consumable was used) No Disabling an enemy vehicle (killing all crew) Same reward as inflicting damage for the remaining hitpoints Same reward as inflicting damage for the remaining hitpoints Killing blow Very small bonus modified by the tier of the killed enemy compared to yours No Close combat bonus Damaging enemy tanks at under 200m range gives a very small bonus No Scoring base capture points Per point scored, up to 100 points, if the base was captured successfully No Scoring base defense points Per point scored, up to 100 points No Completed base capture Flat bonus Flat amount paid to everyone who is in the capture circle at the moment of completed base capture, independent of individual contribution After the battle: ... XP awarded? Credits awarded? Survival Very small flat bonus No Team performance factor Coefficient based on the total damage inflicted to the enemy team by your team No Loss No No Draw No No Victory Coefficient of 1.5 The "Joining a battle" reward is multiplied by 1.85. No bonus to other rewards earned during the battle. Victory in a tank company or clan wars battle In addition to the normal bonus for winning, 50% of the XP gain of the loser as a bonus. In addition to the normal bonus for winning, 50% of the credits gain of the loser as a bonus. Tank specific balancing factor Tank specific coefficient, assumed to be 1 for all non-premium tanks Tank specific coefficient, generally higher for premium tanks Active premium account Coefficient of 1.5 Coefficient of 1.5 First daily victory with the vehicle Coefficient of 2 No Exiting Battle during load/countdown No "Joining a battle" bonus. Since your tank is actually present in the battle until it gets destroyed, it can passively earn XP e.g. for spotting enemy vehicles. No "Joining a battle" bonus. Since your tank is actually present in the battle until it gets destroyed, it can passively earn credits e.g. spotting enemy vehicles. Exiting Battle later XP as earned, there is no penalty. If the tank was not destroyed before exiting, further XP can be earned passively while it remains on the battlefield, e.g. for spotting enemy vehicles. Credits as earned, there is no penalty. If the tank was not destroyed before exiting, further credits can be earned passively while it remains on the battlefield, e.g. for spotting enemy vehicles. Team Damage inflicted Small penalty, supposedly twice the amount of XP you would receive for causing the same amount of damage to the enemy. Penalty to an amount of four times the repair costs required to fix the damage that was inflicted, limited by the total amount earned during battle. Team Damage received None. Half the repair costs required to fix the damage or a quarter of the penalty paid by the player(s) who caused the team damage, whichever is lower. You will NOT get experience for: # Damaging an ally's tank, even if said ally is "blue" # Team killing. But you can always get a free ticket to ban land if you do it on purpose. # Shots that deal no hull damage, destroy no module or kill no crew member. # Shots that destroy a module that had already been destroyed before (except when a repair pack has been used on it). # For receiving damage without fighting back. As stated above, your shells have to damage your attacker. # For receiving titles in the "hero of the battle" window. # For receiving medals or completing achievements. # No bonus experience for a draw or a lost battle. # A specific bonus for "killing all enemy tanks" does not exist, but as listed above, the entire team receives more XP the more damage to enemy tanks is inflicted by the team. Free Experience Free experience can be used in the research of any vehicle instead of just the vehicle it was earned with. You always gain 5% of the amount of experience earned in a battle as free experience. This is a bonus and is not subtracted from the vehicle's experience. Additionally, you can use gold to convert vehicle specific experience to free experience. The vehicle must be elite, i.e. fully researched. Crew Experience Each crew member receives experience equal to the experience the vehicle earned in a battle, possibly modified by experience bonuses and penalties.